Letters
by xXHiddenSecretXx
Summary: What if Morgan and Hunter did have sex before Hunter left to find his parents? What if that time was enough? What is Morgan going to do to protect her child? Set in Seeker and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

**I had a brain wave while I was at OPC camp last week and it sort of morphed into this story. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: If i was Cate Tiernan I would write myself into the books and be a super Wiccan bad ass who kicks the bad guys butts and wins Hunters heart...Sadly that only happens in my dreams, me who DOES NOT OWN SWEEP!!**

* * *

Positive.

The pregnancy test stared Morgan in the face, leering at her and tainting her. Morgan closed her eyes and slowly breathed. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She was pregnant. Innocent, caring, 17-year-old Morgan Rowlands was pregnant.

It was only three weeks since Hunter had left for Canada, since Morgan had given herself to him. Although Hunter had had second thoughts their desires had won through. They had spent that one wonderful night together before Hunter left to find his parents.

She had felt fine until yesterday when all of a sudden she knew. It was like switch had been flicked and she could see. She immediately bought a pregnancy test and here she was. Pregnant.

Oh crap.

Struggling to stay calm she buried the test in the trash then retreated to her room. She lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking. She wondered how Hunter would react to the news. He would be surprised, of course, but Morgan knew he would be a great father. Goddess how she missed him. She wanted to talk to him and hold him and kiss him. She wanted him to be here to share this experience with her, however unwanted it might be.

Just then she had a brainwave. She went to her wardrobe and pulled out her makeshift alter. She placed a candle in the centre and sat cross-legged on the floor in front of it. She lit the wick with her mind then settled into a light meditation.

_Hunter_ she thought, projecting his image into the flame. His ruffled blonde hair and sea green eyes, his lean body and his loving smile. _I need to see Hunter. _Her eyes bore into the flame and she willed it to reveal its secrets.

She saw a cottage. It had a full, wonderful garden and looked quaint and mystic. Everything had a light dusting of snow on it. Morgan wondered why it was showing her this, unless this was where Hunters parents were living. The image changed to what she was sure was inside the cottage. The fire was crackling merrily in the fireplace and a cat was sprawled on the hearth in front of it. The furniture was modest but nice and went along with the theme of the house nicely.

Then she saw Hunter…and her.

She was a young woman in her twenties with curly red hair. She was short but had generous womanly curves.

And she was kissing Hunter.

Morgan's Hunter.

Hunter was returning the kiss with just as much passion, his hands roaming freely around her body and moaning with desire. Abruptly he pulled away and seemed to stare right at Morgan. Her breathing stopped as she saw his eyes register confusion then disbelief then regret. His face crumpled and he seemed to plead.

_"Morgan"_

His lips moved but she heard no sound. Her heart was pounding and her lungs seemed to be working overtime to sustain her oxygen needs. She wretched her eyes away from the candle and sank to the floor, sobbing. Her whole world seemed to crash around her, burying her under tonnes of crushing rubble. She had to get out. She couldn't breathe, couldn't survive. She couldn't stay here knowing that Hunter would one day come back after kissing another woman. She clutched at her stomach, to protect her unborn baby. She knew what she had to do.

Ten minutes later she had a bag packed with some clothes and a little food. She didn't know where she would go of how long she would be travelling. She would stop at the bank on her way out of town and empty her savings account. She grabbed her bag and took one last look at her room. She had her mother's coven tools with her and some wiccan books and her BOS and not much else. She only wanted to take as much as she could carry. She headed downstairs and got three pieces of paper from the study. She had some letters to write.

**

* * *

**

Man this chapter is so much shorter than I though it would be. Well tell me what you think of it. If I don't get to many reviews I don't think I'll keep updating. Feel free to flame me but don't be too harsh. If you're bitchy I'll ignore you. Love and Peace. Super Secret out.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to the honourable delegate of Canada (my friend Minx) who has a very sore neck and needs all the love she can get. Send the love guys!!**

**So here is the next chapter. DUN DUN DUN DUN DA DUN DA DAAAAAA!!**

_

* * *

_

Dear Mom and Dad.

_This is probably the hardest decision I've ever had to make. I'm not sure if it's the right one but I need to follow my instincts and my heart. I'm going to go find a life elsewhere. Maybe in another town, or another city, or even another country. I'm not sure where I'm going to go or what I'm going to do but I know I have to get out. This town has a lot of painful memories for me since I discovered Wicca and the religion just doesn't hold the beauty for me that it once did. Please don't be sad that I've gone and know that I'll think of you all the time. I'll try and write and call as often as I can. I love you, and I always will. I'll see you again someday. _

_Love Morgan._

_

* * *

_

Dear Mary K.

_You have to know I have a very good reason for leaving. I would never in a million years abandon you if I could help it but I feel this is the best choice for me at the moment. I think you should know why I'm leaving but please don't tell Mom and Dad. The truth is, I pregnant. Hunter is a father but I caught him kissing another woman. I can't stay here knowing that he would be coming home. I couldn't face him knowing that he was the father of my child but he didn't love me enough to stay with me. I promise I'll write to you wherever I am. If you want to send me a message once I've settled down I'll give me address to Bree and she can send it. I don't want to risk my parents finding out where I am and trying to bring me home. I love you more than you could possibly imagine. I'm so glad you're my little sister._

_All my love, Morgan._

_

* * *

_

Dear Bree.

_I'm pregnant and I'm running. You have no idea how scared I am but I have to do this. Hunter is the father but I saw him kissing another woman. When I settle down, wherever that may be, I'll send you my address. I told Mary K. you would send me letters from her. Tell everyone in Kithic that I love them all, especially you and Robbie. Until we see each other again, know that you are the best friend I could ever have._

_Love Morgan._

* * *

Morgan folded her three letters. The first she placed on the kitchen table, the second under her sisters pillow and the third she would drop in her best friends letterbox on her way out of town. As she was about to walk out the door she felt something furry wind itself around her legs. She looked down and was confronted by a pair of curious grey eyes and the hungry meow of her kitten, Dagda.

"I'm sorry my little buddy but you have to stay here." She said as she picked him up and carried him into the kitchen. She dished some cat food into his bowl then grabbed a pen and the note she had written to her parents to add something to the bottom.

_P.S. Please look after Dagda for me._

She locked the front door and climbed into her massive vintage car named Das Boot and headed out of town. But she couldn't resist one last look back at the house she had grown up in. She had a feeling she wouldn't be coming back for a while.

* * *

She was at her special clearing in the forest, the place where her and Bree and Robbie used to go swimming in the summer. Silently she pulled off the medium sized bag off her shoulder which was filled with her Wicca books and her mothers coven tools. She pulled a small hand held shovel out of the top of the bad and began to dig.

It took her about half an hour to dig a whole big enough to fit all her Wicca stuff in. As she was pulling the bag over to the hole her mothers box of coven tools fell out the top. The lid fell open and out rolled a single stone.

It was the Morganite. It shone dully in the afternoon sun and her heart broke a little bit more. Before she knew what she was doing she picked up the stone and hurled it into the bush with all her might. She screamed with all her might to vent frustration and anger and pain.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME HUNTER. I TRUSTED YOU." She screamed and screamed until she was exhausted and she fell to the ground in a heap, sobbing. Slowly she calmed down a bit and she felt something warm touching her hand. She reached out and grabbed it to find it was the Claddagh ring on the silver chain that once was her mothers. Feeling the warm metal in her hand calmed her right down instantly. She felt generations of her ancestors and had loved and cherished this ring and knew that she had to keep it. It would keep her safe while she tried to find herself.

She hung the ring around her neck and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. Slowly she covered up her things. Once she was done she turned and left. She would come back and get her tings when she was ready but for now, she was on her own.

**

* * *

**

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Don't you just hate me a little for that. Ummm I've always wanted a Claddagh ring. I wonder if they have any on trade me. WELL THAT WAS RANDOM!! Anyway please review and if you have any complaints fell free to tell me. This has defiantly been my most success full story so far and I've only posted two chapters. GO ME!! Anyway time for bed. Goodnight my little fairies!! See you next chapter. Honourable delegate of Antigua and Barbuda OUT!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh yea I've kinda been forgetting to do a disclaimer so here it is: My name is Secret not Cate Tiernan and I live in New Zealand not America. Obviously I did not write this or else I'd be stinking rich with the mansion to match. Do the math people IT'S NOT MINE!!**

* * *

Hunter couldn't believe he had lost her.

After falling head over heels in love with her he had been stupid and thrown it all away.

The town seemed empty without her. It's streets empty. It's roads deserted. He missed her warm smile and her loving embrace. His mind strayed to that last mind-blowing night they had spent together. He couldn't believe her would never have that again.

He had searched for her, but she had covered her tracks well and he knew she was far stronger that him. She would stay hidden until she no longer wanted to be.

He would wait for her. He had already quit the council and Widows Vale was his new home. He would wait for her. Forever if he had to. But he would be there when she returned.

**

* * *

**

10 years later.

…_happy birthday dear Max, happy birthday to you!!_

Morgan watched as her now Nine-year-old daughter blew out her birthday candles. She couldn't belive it had been 10 years since she had left Widows Vale. 10 years since she had seen her family and her friends and Him. 10 years since she had been home.

No matter how long she it would be since she had left, Widows Vale would always be her home. Her house, her town, her life. It saddened her that her daughter had never seen what meant so much to her mother. But that couldn't be helped. The longer she was away from there, the harder it was for Morgan to return. She knew she couldn't do it.

But she had Max. She was the light of her life, the meaning for her existence. She knew that without Max she would not have survived His betrayal all thous years ago.

"Ok now its time for the birthday girl to make a wish." Said Morgan. Max drew in a deep breath and puffed out her cheeks, sending a fickle blast of air at the candles.

Max looked the spitting image of Morgan. She had long brown hair and a 'strong' nose and tanned skin. She was pretty but not strikingly beautiful. The only thing that didn't match Morgan was her eyes. They were a deep sea green that could only be linked to one person.

Morgan's eyes swam with tears to see her beautiful little girl surrounded by all her friends, having so much fun. Max went to the local school in the town that they lived in. It was a little village in the heart of England called Brightingville. Morgan had stumbled upon this little town when she was almost 9 months pregnant. Before that she had travelled around from one city to another trying to find the place to raise her daughter. She went through New York and London and even had a stint in Glasgow. Bu then by chance as she was catching a bus to who knows where it broke down in this little Victorian village. Morgan had been here ever since. Max was born in the very house they still lived in now. Morgan had found a job at the local Motel that had supported them well over the years.

Morgan never intended to be particularly close to anyone in the village. She was polite but never sought out to make a relationship with anyone. Most people didn't try to get to know her either. Except for one woman.

Her name was Jessica Morrison and she was Morgan's best friend. Jessica's daughter Makayla was Max's best friends, practically inseparable, and over the years Morgan and Jessica became inseparable to.

Makayla hugged Max after she had successfully extinguished her candles.

"Happy birthday Maxy Waxy" said Makayla as they both smiled for the camera that was wielded by Jessica.

"Ok guys," said Morgan and six little faces looked up at her. "It's time for the treasure hunt!"

All the girls cheered and rushed out the door and into the backyard. Morgan followed them.

"Ok. There are Chocolate bars hidden around the garden. You have to find them and then you get to eat them. Ready? Go!"

The girls rushed off to find the treasure and Morgan retreated to sit next to Jessica by the window.

You may be wondering what coven Morgan belongs to? Well she doesn't belong to any. She gave up magic when she left Widows Vale. She knew that would be the only way to keep her daughter safe and to stop Him from finding her.

She still wrote to her parents and Mary K. occasionally. But it still killed her that she couldn't see them. She even sent Bree the occasional letter. Her parents still didn't know about Max. Morgan sometimes wondered if she made the right choice in leaving like that, without telling anyone, well besides Mary K. and Bree.

But she knew He didn't have the right to know.

* * *

"Can you tell me the birthday story Mum. Please!" Max begged as Morgan tucked her into her bed.

"And what story would that be?" asked Morgan, knowing full well what she was talking about.

"That one about how you went on an adventure and found this place and had me and we lived happily ever after."

"Oh that story!" said Morgan. She opened her mouth to begin the story as it always did on her birthday, about her going on a big adventure around the world after escaping the 'orphanage' that she grew up in. She never had the guts to tell her daughter that she didn't have any Grandparents because her Mother ran away from them. But today something changed. She couldn't stick to her old lie.

"How about I tell you the big girl version of that story." Morgan said with a forced smile. Max picked up on her Mum's nerves and frowned a bit.

"Ok…I suppose." Morgan took a deep breath and began her story.

"Well you know how I said I grew up in an orphanage and that I left when I found out I was going to have you?"

"Yea" said Max nervously. She didn't like this story already.

"Well that isn't true. My parents, Mary-Grace and Sean Rowlands, brought me up. Actually they're my adoptive parents, but that's a story for another time, when you're older. Well, what happened was, I fell in love."

Max stared at her mother, not daring to say anything in case it caused her mother to stop telling the story. But in truth this story scared her. She could tell that her mother didn't like telling it and she was scared that something bad was going to happen.

"His name was…Hunter. Hunter Niall. I fell in love with him and he fell in love with me. But then he went away to find his parents, who had been missing since he was nine. While he was away I found out I have going to have you. I was a bit shocked but I knew that me and Hunter would get through it. So I…"

'_Crap'_ thought Morgan. _'How am I going to explain this to her without telling her about magick.' _

"…I went to go find him, to tell him. But when I found him he was… well he was kissing another woman."

Max saw tears glisten in her Mothers eyes and knew this was why her mother had kept this from her over all these years. Without hesitation Max leaned over and hugged her Mum tightly. Her Mum smiled down at her and continued her story.

"Well I decided that I was going to leave and find my own place to live. I was only seventeen at the time and the prospect of being all alone frightened me a bit but I did it anyway. My parents didn't know about you and I wanted it to stay that way. I didn't tell them where I was going or, when I eventually settled down here, where I was because I didn't want them to come get me and take me back. So I left and travelled for a bit, until I was to pregnant to, and then I settled down here, had you and we lived happily ever after."

Both Mother and Daughter fell silent and locked in each other's embrace. Neither of them wanted to let go.

"I love you Mummy." Whispered Max sleepily as she drifted off.

"Goodnight my Darling" Morgan answered.

**

* * *

**

ANOTHER CHAPTER!! Please review so I feel special. 12 people have added this to their story alert so I should get al least 12 reviews. If this is on your alert and you don't review then SHAME ON YOU!! Give me some love. The honourable delegate of Antigua and Barbuda expresses her love to all of you and goodnight…I mean afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so heres the next chappy. I'm really surprised at how popular this story it. I might try and focus on this story for a bit but I'm not sure. Anyway please read.**

* * *

Morgan stirred and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked around and realised that she was in her daughter's room. The bright blue walls hurt her eyes as the early morning sun lit up the room. She groaned as she realised both she and her daughter had slept squashed up on a small kids bed. Her neck was stiff and as she tried to stand her joints ached in protest.

Leaving Max to sleep Morgan headed into the kitchen to make Breakfast. She decided to make Max's favourite, French toast with bacon.

When breakfast was almost ready Max came stumbling out of her bedroom rubbing her eyes and yawning. Morgan could practically see her nose twitch as she smelled the delicious aroma that wafted through the house.

"Yummy!!" exclaimed Max as Morgan placed a plate filled with her favourite breakfast on the table in front of her. Morgan joined her and they both dug into their food.

Once they were finished Morgan cleared the plate and Max turned to her curiously.

"Mum, I wanna ask you something."

"What is it darling?"

"Well…I think we should go back to your home town, even if it's just for a visit."

Morgan's back stiffened and she froze. "Why do you say that Max?"

Max paused for a second before answering. "Well, I really want to meet my grandparents and I think you need to go back and see them too. There're a lot of unresolved feelings between you and your parents. I can feel them. Wouldn't it be nice to at least see them again?"

Morgan, who's back was to Max, let out a breath and slowly shook her head. A silent tear slid down her cheek but she didn't bother to wipe it away. She felt all her suppressed emotions bubble to the surface and she struggled to keep them under the surface. "Sometimes you seem wise beyond your years my daughter," she whispered before she turned and looked at Max. Max's eyes showed love and concern as well as defiance and stubbornness.

"Please Mum. At least think about it." Max pleaded.

"No." replied Morgan in a monotone. "We are not going. End of discussion."

With that Morgan retreated to her bedroom. Max was sure she heard her crying.

* * *

Max cautiously knocked on her Mothers bedroom door.

"Mum I'm going over to Makayla's for a bit. I'll be back later. Is that ok?"

Max waited for a couple of seconds for her Mother to reply.

"Ok honey. Don't stay there for too long."

"Ok. Love you." Said Max before she let herself out the front door and headed down the road to Makayla's house.

* * *

"Max, are you paying attention? Max…earth to Max?"

Max jerked out of her daydream as Makayla waved her hand in font of Max's face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

Makayla sighed with annoyance. "I was just asking you why you were so distant and day dreamy to day. It's like you've got a T.V. in your head and you don't like what's on but you can't change it."

"Oh it's just something me and my Mum talked about last night that's bothering me."

Jessica, who was in the other room, heard this and frowned. Had Morgan finally told Max about her parents and Him? Morgan had told Jessica about Hunter and her family a few years ago and she too had tried to get her to return to her hometown but Jessica had been unsuccessful as well.

"What was it about?" asked Makayla curiously.

"It was about her parents and stuff." Said Max.

"I thought you said she was an orphan." Said Makayla puzzled.

"Well she was until last night."

"Whadda ya mean?"

"Well," said Max with a sigh. "It turns out she was lying to me. She lived with her parents and then she got hurt by this guy she loved and ran away."

"Wow" gasped Makayla. "It's like a tragic love tale."

"I know. I tried to get her to go back as well but she wouldn't hear it. She shut herself in her room and she was still there when I left."

Makayla was about to answer when her Mother interrupted her.

"She just won't listen will she." Jessica said in a near whisper. Max stared at Jessica strangely.

"I didn't know you knew. I'm probably the only one in town that didn't know. Well that's just great." Max's eyes swum with tears. How could her mother keep this from her?

"No one knows about it." Said Jessica dashing Max's fears. "The only ones that know about it are us and Morgan herself. And of course I know. I'm her best friend."

"Well that's a bit better I suppose. I still can't believe she didn't tell me."

"I'm sure she had her reasons." Said Jessica reassuringly.

"I still want to meet my Grandparents. Do you think she would listen to both of us?"

Jessica paused for a second. "I suppose it's worth a shot."

* * *

Morgan lay curled up on her bed, a crumpled and barely readable photo clutched in her hand. The photo was of her and Hunter. It was taken in Hunters house, probably by Sky. Morgan was perched on Hunters lap and had her head leaning on his shoulder. She could see Hunter looking at her with a happy smile, one especially for her, and so much love in his eyes it seemed impossible that he would cheat on her like her did. Morgan's features were happy and peaceful, her lips curved in a small smile and her eyes half closed with drowsiness.

She wasn't sure where the photo had come from. She had vowed when she left Widows Vale that she would leave everything connected to Hunter behind but when she had opened her bag she had found the photo nestled in with all her other belongings. She was glad she had it. It reminded her of whet she had once had…and would probably never have again.

Morgan heard the front door open and more than one person walk in before it closed. She sighed and rolled over. She knew there was going to be trouble. Max wouldn't take her answer just like that. She would push until she got her way. Morgan smiled wearily. Sometimes it scared her how much her daughter was like her, thinking pacifically of the time she bugged her parents about her adoption.

She heard a gentle knock on the dor and her Daughter's voice.

"Mum. Can we come in?" Morgan looked over at Max who stood uncertainly at the door and smiled.

"Of course you can baby." Morgan sat up and gestured to Max who ran and jumped onto the bed and gave her Mum a big hug.

"Please Mum. You need to go back. You won't be happy till you do," whispered Max, looking up at her Mother.

"Max is right. You need to do this. For you and Max." said Jessica from where she stood leaning against the doorframe holding Makayla's hand.

"But it's hard. I don't know if I can't do it."

"Of course you can do it Mummy. You've got me!" Max smiled and rested her head on her Mum's shoulder.

Morgan's eyes twinkled with love and her face split into and small, sad smile.

"Ok. I'm in."

* * *

**YAY she's going back. Well please review and I'll try and get another chapter up soon. I love you all. Stay cool. Love and Peace. Super Secret OUT!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys heres the next chapter but please remember to review. I only got 2 reviews for the next chapter so that was kinda stink. Even if you don't like it review and tell me what you didn't like. That would be really helpful. Enjoy!**

* * *

The plane touched down in New York airport at 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Morgan Tiredly stumbled off the plane, one hand holding Max's and one hand carrying her carry on bag. They went through customs rather slowly and collected their bags from the conveyor belt and headed towards the exit. Max was excited, barely staying still for a few seconds at a time, whereas Morgan was nervous and watchful. She glanced around quickly before hailing a cab and jumping in just before it began to rain.

It had been hard saying goodbye to Jessica and Makayla. Morgan could tell that she wasn't going to be back here for a while but hoped she would go back there eventually. She had got time off from her work and they had packed their bags and left the next mourning. Jessica and driven them to the airport and mad them promise to call her when they where safe.

"Where are we going Mum?" asked Max curiously. Her English accent stood out a mile in America but Morgan's accent blended in. It was the complete opposite in England.

"There's someone I want you to meet that lives here before we go any further." Said Morgan but she didn't go into details. She directed the cab to a neighbour filled with condos and apartments, all of them worth more than what Morgan would earn in five years.

The cab pulled up next to a quite modest set of condos and they got out. Together, holding hands, they walked up to the door and pressed the buzzer for apartment 3C.

About ten seconds later a crackly voice came through the little speaker next to the keypad.

"Hello. How may I help you." The voice was feminine and proper. Morgan pressed the intercom and answered.

"I was looking for Mary Kathleen Rowlands. Do you know where I could find her?"

Max's eyes widened at the sound of her last name. Was this woman related to her?

"This is she. Do I know you?" Asked Mary K., not yet knowing that it was her long lost sister at the door.

"Ummm Hey sis hows it going?" Morgan asked uncertainly. There was a pause then the woman answered back hesitantly.

"Morgan. Is that you?"

"The one and only."

There was an odd buzzing noise and the door popped open. Morgan and Max entered and stepped into the elevator to go to the third floor. Max looked up at her nervous Mother.

"Who is she Mum." Asked Max, no longer able to contain her curiosity. Before Morgan could answer the elevator doors opened and a woman was standing there waiting. She was wearing a dark blue dress suit including a tube skirt and fitted suit top with a white blouse underneath and stockings without shoes. She looked a bit rumpled, like she had been relaxing and had suddenly rushed to meet someone. Her smooth brown hair was falling out of the loose bun it was in and a single strand fell over her eyes. She looked excited and shocked at Morgan as if making sure it was real and not a dream.

"Morgan"

Then Morgan pulled Mary K. into a big hug and both women were sobbing uncontrollably. Max stood at the side watching them. This woman and her mother looked nothing alike but then she remembered her mothers comment about being adopted and figured it out. These women were related by everything but blood.

"I missed you so much." Whispered Mary K. as they held each other. Eventually they let go of each other and Morgan turned to Max.

"Max, I want you to meet your Aunty Mary K."

"Hello" said Max shyly. Mary K. smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"It's nice to finally meet you Max. That's a very pretty name you know."

"Not always" said Max. There's a mean girl at school who teases me coz she thinks it's a boys name but her names Lucrisha so I don't think she can talk."

Mary K. giggled. "That is very true and what does Max stand for?" The answer came from not Max but Morgan.

"Maximum. Because she is the Maximum I could have asked for. She is everything I could want plus more."

Max hugged her Mother lovingly.

"Well let's go to my apartment so we can catch up." Said Mary K. and together they walked down the hall.

* * *

"So you went travelling then settled in England and have been there ever since." Said Mary K.

"In a nut shell" replied Morgan. They both watched as Max ate her chocolate biscuits and drank her hot chocolate. Mary K. put down her cup of coffee and gazed at Morgan intently.

"So what are you going to do now? I hope your going to go see Mom and Dad. They really miss you." Morgan looked back at Mary K.

"Of course I'm going to see them. That's the whole point of this trip. To see them and you and probably Bree and Robbie as well."

"And there's someone else your going to see isn't there," said Mary K. looking at Max.

"No" said Morgan stonily. "There's no one else for me to see." They fell silent for a bit before Mary K. broke it.

"He still lives in Widows Vale you know."

"I don't care."

"Yeah right."

They fell silent and again Mary K. broke it.

"I work with Robbie now you know."

"Really." said Morgan relieved to be off the topic of a certain someone. "What is it that you do exactly? I never asked."

"I'm a lawyer. I work for a big company called Garrett, Lynch and Harness Ltd. Me and Robbie often have to work together on a big case."

"Well Miss big shot lawyer. Are there any men in the picture?"

"No. I don't really have the time with my job and that. What about you? Anyone waiting for you back in England?"

"No. I don't have time either."

The sisters continued to catch up until it was almost dinnertime.

"Well me and this little angel better go find a Motel for the night." Said Morgan.

"Nonsense. You can stay with me. I've got plenty of room and it won't cost you a thing. Then in the morning you can go on to Widows Vale." Said Mary K. satisfied that she had laid down a good argument.

"Well," said Morgan hesitantly, "Only if you're sure."

"Oh of course I am. I can take you out for dinner. I know this cool place in Manhattan. My treat."

"Well, ok."

* * *

**Wow that was a hard chapter to write. I hope i didn't epically fail at it. Again if you can review it would be really helpful. Right I gotta go wake my parents who have both fallen asleep on the couch in front of the TV so I can go watch a movie. This is the honourable delegate for Antigua and Barbuda saying PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is dedicated in the loving memory of my Grandfather who passed away at 5.30 this morning. I hope he's ok where ever he is. Ok now I'm crying again. Back to the story.**

**storystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystory**

Morgan and Max held hands as they sat next to each other on the bus. The closer they got to Widows Vale the tighter Morgan squeezed Max's hand until Max had to gently pry her Mothers hand away from hers.

Dinner with Mary K. had been great. They went to this gorgeous little restaurant called Flying Burrito Brothers. They had fabulous Mexican food and a great set out with a cool little alcove in the floor that went down to the story below where people sat eating. Afterwards Morgan and Mary K. had stayed up late watching chick flicks and catching up. Mary K. had promised to come see how she was doing in Widows Vale in a couple of days, after she was finished with a big case.

But the happy feelings Morgan had had last night had been demolished. On the inside she was screaming. She couldn't believe she was going back willingly. Everything inside her was telling her to turn back now, get out before the storm hit. She felt herself pale as she saw the sign welcoming them to Widows Vale. She bus stopped in town and they got off, dragging their bags behind them.

"Where are we going to go now Mum?" asked Max. "Are we going to go see my grandparents?"

"Ummm, well, maybe we should book into a motel and go see them tomorrow." Max looked up at her Mother as if she knew she was procrastinating but she let it slide. There was another day tomorrow.

Together they walked to the nearest motel and settled into there room. Max jumped on the bed excitedly. This was the farthest away from home she had ever been.

"Come on. Lets go get some lunch." Said Morgan with fake enthusiasm. Together the two held hands and walked down the street.

"Where are we going Mum?" asked Max.

"There's a mall down the street where we can get some lunch and then I thought you might want to go shopping."

"Umm ok I suppose so."

They entered the mall and headed to the food court and got Mac Donald's for lunch. Morgan usually didn't let Max eat unhealthy food like but she though this was a special occasion.

"Ok Honey, where do you want to go shopping?" asked Morgan. She forced a smile and hoped that Max couldn't see that she was nervous. She remembered this mall from when she used to come here on shopping excursions with Bree. It filled her with dread knowing that there were so many people here that she could know and that could know her. But she would rather be here than confronting her parents or Him.

"Umm," said Max uncertainly. She could sense her Mother's nerves coming off her in waves. She decided to try and get her Mums mind off her troubles.

"Could we go to Gap, and then to the toyshop, and maybe to target?"

"Of coarse. This is your day. We can go anywhere you want." This cheered Max up a lot and she happily dragged her mother away towards the shops, all the while Morgan was glancing around nervously.

**LinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineWOW DATS A DANG LONG LINE!! XD**

Max walked out of the changing room and twirled to show her mother the cute summer dress she was wearing.

"That looks beautiful Max. Would you like it?"

Max nodded and hugged her Mother.

"I love it Mum. Are you sure I can have it?"

"Of course. I said it was your day." Max laughed happily and went back into her changing cubicle to get changed. Morgan glanced around nervously, something she had been doing all day. Her vision swept past the kids clothing section and the woman's maternal clothing section, which were right next door to each other.

A woman walked over to the changing rooms from the woman's maternal section. Morgan glanced at her but didn't look to closely. She was in her twenty's, about Morgan's age, and she was profoundly beautiful. She had chocolate brown hair that flowed down her back in delicate waves and a stunning face with deep brown eyes. Her stomach was raised with a slight baby bump and in her hands she held some beautiful new clothes for already her jeans looked alarmingly tight.

Max came out of the changing room and gave the dress to her Mother

"Ok Max, is that all you want?" The pregnant woman's head glanced up at the sound of Morgan's voice and she gazed at her.

"Yea Mum. That's all." Before Morgan could reply the woman had rushed over to them.

"Morgan, is that you?" Morgan tensed and turned to look at the person again. Her mouth fell open as she realised who it was. The one person who was in so many memories she had of this place.

"Bree?"

**cliffycliffycliffycliffycliffycliffycliffycliffycliffycliffycliffycliffycliffycliffycliffycliffycliffycliffycliffycliffycliffycliffycliffycliffy**

**Hmmm I'm doing some interesting lines today. Anyway please review and send the love (and flames). I'm not really satisfied with this chapter but tough. Going away for a bit so I'll see all of you when I update next (hopefully quite soon).**

**Peace and Super Secret out.**

**P.S. Sorry it's a short chapter. Got mean writers block.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh no I haven't updated in SO long and I'm really sorry for that. I've been really busy with exam revision (exams in about a week) and with family stuff. I would like to thank everyone who gave their condolences about my Poppas death. It was much appreciated.**

**I wanna reply to an anonymous review I got this mourning from ****Wicca32195**** which, by the way, prompted me to write and post this chapter.**

**1) Max was born the same way that Moira was born in the books. Although they took precautions it was destiny that Max would be conceived, and no one messes with destiny.**

**2) Max may seem a little mature for her age but that is because her whole life she has had to comfort Morgan and she is a smart but innocent little girl. Either that or I suck at writing little kids. I like Max though. With her the whole mature thing kinda works don't ya think?**

**3) And in response to 3 I hadn't continued the story because I have been really busy so here is the next chapter. Maybe next time you send an anonymous review you could somehow give me a way to reply to it. Otherwise I can't answer your questions! But thank you for the review regardless. **

**ON TO THE STORY!!!**

**Disclaimer (coz I ain't done one in a while): I own Max, who owns a Happy Meal toy, and Jessica and Makayla, but don't own anything else…though I wish I owned Hunter. Aren't English accents cool!**

* * *

Before she could quite believe what was happening she found herself smothered by her former best friend in a backbreaking hug. Morgan's head spun and she almost fainted. This place, town, state, no country were going to be the death of her. There were too many emotions raging through her. She felt like sometime she was going to crash. Finally Bree released her and Morgan's fears were stamped down at the sight of Bree smiling face. Oh how she had missed her.

"I can't believe it's really you Morgan. You have to tell me what you've been up to lately. We kind of lost touch didn't we. Have you seen your parents yet? I'm sure they'll be thrilled to see you. Where did you go? What did…" Bree's rant of questions continued with her oblivious to the fact that Morgan wasn't listening. She was searching around, brow creased with worry.

"Morgan, what's wrong…"

"Where's Max. I can't find Max. Where is she?!"

"Who's Max? Oh! Is he your boyfriend…"

"No! She's my daughter! Where did she go? She was right here just a moment ago!"

Morgan rushed off to look around the shop with Bree struggling to keep up, her pregnancy hindering her movement considerably. Meanwhile Morgan was having a panic attack. Her breath had become shallow and she was beginning to see black dots. She stopped to catch her breath and that's when she heard it.

"Mum!"

She whipped around at hearing her daughters insanely British voice. There she was, standing by the toys section waving brightly at her and smiling. In a second Morgan was by her side and had swept her up in a giant hug. A single tear crept its was down Morgan's cheek as she put Max down and knelt in front of her.

"Maxy baby. You gave Mommy a real scare there. You can't just run off like that. I couldn't find you and it made me worry. Please promise me that you won't ever do it again ok?"

"Ok Mummy I promise." Said Max and she gave her Mum a great big smile. Morgan's heart melted and she smiled back before grabbing her in another big hug. Bree watched the mother and daughter with a smile. Morgan stood up and saw Bree watching and blushed

"Sorry. I kinda panicked for a second there. Oh, um. Let me introduce you to my daughter, Max."

Bree smiled at Max "Hey Max, I'm your Aunty Bree."

Max gave Bree a gorgeous little smile, mumbled a little 'Hello' and hid behind Morgan.

"Sorry, she's a bit shy around strangers." Said Morgan. "Anyway, do you want to go grab something to eat and we can catch up."

"Sure" said Bree and they headed towards the food court.

**~~MWHWHWHHHAAAAHAHA!!TheDividerLineIsBackSoFearIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WaitHowDidSheGetHere?????AnywayNextScene!!!!!!!!!!~~**

Morgan stood in line at MacDonald's, waiting to get Max's Happy Meal and her own Deli Wrap. Personally she really couldn't stand anything from this place but she knew it was Max's favourite and they never got to have it at home. Brightingville is far to small to have MacDonald's. Morgan turned around while she waited and check on Max. She was sitting with Bree and quickly getting over her shyness. She was chatting away animatedly whilst Bree payed attention to every word she said and commented occasionally. Morgan smiled and moved to the front of the que.

"Can I please have a Happy meal and a chicken Deli wrap please." Morgan asked the attendant politely. The man was in his late twenties with disgusting smoker's teeth, bad acne and seat stains. As soon as he caught sight of her he sneered in what she supposed was meant to be a charming smile and smoothed his disgusting greasy hair back.

"Would you like a date with that." He asked pathetically. "How about tonight, you and me. We can hit the town or spend the night at my place. You pick."

Morgan felt the need to be violently ill. This sleazebag cannot be serious. But he kept going.

"Come on baby. I'll give you the best night of your life…"

"Mummy?"

Morgan looked down to see Max standing next to her, tugging on her shirt. The attendant looked startled.

"What is it baby?" Morgan asked, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Can I had a juice with me Happy Meal?"

"Of course you can baby." Morgan turned back to the attendant who was looking thoroughly uncomfortable.

"Well. You heard my Daughter. One juice please."

"Um, Yes Ma'am. Coming right up Ma'am."

They got there food extra fast and headed back towards Bree who was giggling.

"I thought you could use some help" she said, looking mischievous.

"You have no idea how much I love you right now."

**YusAnotherLineToExertMyDominanceOverYouAll……OkNowIHaveRunOutOfThingsToWrite…LONGLIVEMISS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

After they had finished eating Morgan and Bree talked while Max played with her Happy Meal toy.

"So when is this gorgeous thing due." Said Morgan as she rubbed Bree's swollen stomach affectionately.

"In about a month. Oh the joys of Motherhood. I just can't wait to see the little thing."

"How's Robbie been through this whole thing?"

Bree smiled "Oh, you know. He's being perfect as usual. Waiting on me hand and foot. Going out to the supermarket at all times of the day and night whenever I had a craving. It's almost too good to be true. Almost." Bree's face went dreamy thinking about her man. "Anyway enough about my love life, what about yours. Any new men since you left?"

Morgan sighed, painful memories coming up. "No, there hasn't been. I'm too busy with this handful."

"She has the most gorgeous British accent. She looks exactly like you" Bree observed.

"I know." Said Morgan. "We really should be going. I haven't been to see my parents yet. I can't really procrastinate any longer.

"Oh, ok Morgan. I'll see you later. You have to swing round our house sometime."

"Of course I will."

"Good. Oh and, one more thing. Except for the eyes."

Morgan froze "Except for the eyes what?"

"Max looks exactly like you…Except for the eyes. I know who they belong to."

Morgan sighed. "He's still here isn't he?"

"Honey, he never left."

With that Bree left and Morgan headed out holding Max's hand, her mind occupied with lots of difficult thoughts.

**LineLineLineLineLinesAreFunToMakeYay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MinxIvySiaraMarsquikKrillionAndIphotomueAllRock!!!**

**

* * *

**

So there goes another chapter of this story, which I hope you are enjoying immensely. I thought I'd share some stats with you. This is whats been happening with my story so far.

**63 Reviews**

**1 C2 Community**

**8 Favs**

**29 Alerts**

**And I can't figure out how to find my overall hits on the new fanfic system (grrr) but last I checked it was over 1600 hits…which is HUGE!!**

**So thank you to everyone. I will try and update as soon as my exams are over.**

**Yours faithfully**

**Secret**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok guys guess what?… MY EXAMS ARE OFFICIALLY OVER!!!!!!! So that means I will try to update more. Has anyone else ever had as many exams as me and my friends? We had 7!! I swear by the time I walked into geography today all I could think of is WHOEVER INVENTED EXAMS SHOULD BE HUNG DRAWN AND QUARTERED!! One virtual cookie to whoever can explain the details of that type of torture to me in a review. It is my absolute fav execution. Now I do believe exams were invented by the Chinese, who would us such methods to elect the smartest man in the country to be their next leader. They preformed this practice for thousands of years till it was abolished in the early 20th century. Why they don't do that nowadays I don't know. Anyway enough with the history lesson. Please enjoy the chapter and review!**

* * *

The cab pulled up outside the house. Morgan paid him and climbed out of the car after Max. As the cab drove away Morgan gazed at the house nervously and drew in a couple of deep breaths. This was the house where she grew up in. She knew she would be seeing it again, but it still affected her immensely. Her mind wondered back to all the good times she had here. It also made her feel the weight of her unused magic even more. Everyday it was life a wet blanket, smothering her and keeping her from ever truly being ultimately happy. The only time she was ever absolutely completely happy was when she was with Max, just the two of them. But now, because of all the memories of the Magick done in this house, she felt like she was suffocating and losing the will to go on.

But she had to.

She would never give up. Especially when Max was around. Max was her anchor. Taking a deep breath she slowly walked down the path to the front door, Max calm but excited beside her.

What were they going to think? Morgan couldn't help but go over the possibilities of how they would react to finding out they had a granddaughter they didn't know about. They could be fine with it. They could throw her out. They could yell and scream and demand that she give up Max. No! They could never get her to give up her angel. If things got ugly she would leave or at least send Max out of the room. She didn't want her baby to be exposed to that.

As they reached the front door Morgan looked down at Max, a pained expression on her face.

"You can do it Mummy. I know you can. Please?" Max gazed up at her mother with sparkling eyes and smiled the cutest smile imaginable. Morgan couldn't help but smile in return and she relaxed just a little bit.

"Ok honey. Lets do this."

Morgan tentatively knocked on the door and held Max's hand. Max felt her mother's nervousness and hid behind her.

Morgan heard faint footsteps coming from deep in the house. They came closer until Morgan could faintly see the shape of a person behind the distorted glass in the door. The door slowly swung open to reveal…

Hunter.

* * *

"Mum!"

Morgan jerked out of her vivid daydream to find herself sitting next to Max in the back seat of the cab. Looking out the window she saw that they were turning into her old street. They were almost there.

"Mummy, are you ok?" asked Max, concerned. Morgan realised that she was breathing heavily. She placed a hand on her chest and tried to slow down her breathing. Her heart was going a mile a minute and she was having trouble thinking straight.

"Mum, please tell me what's wrong"

Morgan looked at Max for a second. How could she tell her that she was afraid of running into her sleazebag of a father? Or that she thought her grandparents were going to despise her existence? And where to start about her life as a Wiccan before she was born? It would be too much for someone of her age, even though she did seem plenty mature for her age.

"I'm fine Honey. Now lets go meet your grandparents eh?"

The cab pulled up outside that house and Morgan and Max climbed out. As Morgan settled the bill with the cab driver Max stared up at the house. It was far bigger than their house in Brightingville. It was a two story Victorian style with cute flowerbeds around the outside and a sheltered veranda where the front door was. Glancing back at her mum she saw that Morgan was having a heated argument with the Taxi driver over the bill total. Sneakily Max hurried up the path to the front door. She stood on tippee toes to reach the doorbell and pushed it. She glanced back at Morgan who was still completely unawares, deep in discussion with the idiotic cab driver.

Max whipped round as the door opened. In the doorway stood a woman. She looked to be in her fifties with greying hair and worn, tired eyes. She looked down at Max curiously.

"What can I do for you little miss? Are you lost?" Max gave the lady the cutest smile she could."

"No. I'm not lost. My name's Max. I'm just waiting for my mummy to come. She wants to see you but she's really scared. Don't be angry at her ok?" Max looked up at the lady with sparkling eyes and the cutest puppy dog pout imaginable. The lady's brow furrowed and she looked thoroughly confused but couldn't help but smile at the adorable little girl. She reminded her so much of Morgan.

Meanwhile Morgan had finally paid the cab driver and looked around to find Max missing. Again!

"Max" she called urgently. This was not her idea of fun. "Max stop playing games and come out. This isn't funny!"

From the doorstep the lady looked up at hearing Morgan's freak out. Max laughed at her mother.

"Mom! I'm over here!" Morgan whipped round to see Max smiling and behind her, her mother.

Mary Grace's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe it. It was her long lost daughter. She couldn't believe it! She had finally come back! But wait, then who was this cute little girl? She must be looking after her for someone.

Morgan looked up too see her mother staring at her with recognition in her eyes. Max ran out to meet her and Morgan gathered her up in her arms and hugged her tightly.

"You have got to stop scaring me like that!" She whispered as she let go of her darling.

Max giggled sweetly. "I'm sorry Mum!" Morgan kissed her on the head then fluffed her hair, before looking up at her mother. They stayed still for a second before Mary Grace burst into tears and ran down the path and hugged her daughter tight.

"I love you Mom." Whispered Morgan, a single tear running down her cheek."

"Don't you ever do that to me again baby" was her mother's tearful reply.

* * *

**Me and Minx have come to the conclusion that MAX IS SO CUTE!!! We think she in the epitome of cuteness and in the next chapter there shall be more Max cuteness as well as…SOME HUNTER! Minx keeps beating me up coz Hunter just never seems to come into the story but I absolutely promise that her will defiantly be in the next chapter. I will not update until Hunter is in the story!!**

**Anyway please review and I'll update sooner!!!!**

**Love you all, Secret**

**P.S. I'm listening to the Twilight soundtrack!! But I can't see the Movie till it comes out here…ON CHRISTMAS DAY!!! It's a crime!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone!!! Sorry again for this update being so late. I promised everyone that Hunter would enter in this chapter but then I realised that there was so much stuff to happen before he did so this chapter is really long by my standard. 7 typed pages!!! Trust me that's a lot for me. So I really hope you enjoy it coz I spent ages on it and I think it's a really good chapter. Enjoy!!**

**OH and I would again like to rant at another idiotic anonymous reviewer. The reviewer was ****booknerd1326 ****and the review was, and I quote: **_the daughers name should be moira like in the book remember she had a dream_

**Now I don't know about you guys but I'm sure that the whole reason for FanFiction is to write you own scenarios and such using the original characters from the book/movie/whatever. This is why I feel entitled to tell this reviewer that I really don't care what he/she thinks the daughters name should be. This is my story so I decide if I want to name the characters according to the original story or not. If you have a suggestion about what you think should happen in the story then you can share this with me and I will take it into consideration when writing and maybe use it in the story. I actually do enjoy people sharing their ideas with me but I don't like being told how I should write my story.**

**If you would like an explanation as to why her name in Max, I figured that considering Max left her whole life, Especially Magick, behind then perhaps she didn't want to name her daughter something that would remind her of her old life, her lost Magick and her lost love. Besides I think Max is a really cute name for a girl.**

**So thank you to everyone who leaves good reviews and thanks for enjoying the story so far! :)**

* * *

The three women headed into the house. Morgan stood in the foyer uncertainly, clutching Max's hand. Mary Grace closed the door behind them and headed into the lounge. Morgan followed her timidly and settled down on the couch next to her mother with Max on her lap.

"I think some introductions need to be made." Commented Mary Grace calmly.

Morgan glanced up nervously at her mother. "Um ok. Mom, this is Max. And she's, um, well…you see, she my daughter." Mary Grace's eyes widened. "Max this is your Grandma."

Max giggled cutely and climbed off her mothers lap and onto her Grandma's lap and gave her a hug. Mary Grace sat there speechless, her mouth occasionally opening, and then closing as she failed to come up with something to say. Eventually her skill of speech returned.

"Well hello Max. Would you like some candy?" Max's eyes grew wide with the possibilities.

"Really?"

"Of course. I have in the cupboard somewhere. Lets go find it."

Mary Grace and Max headed into the kitchen and Morgan watched from the lounge as her mother appeared with come candy and gave it to Max, before asking her if she want to play in the backyard. Max happily ran out the back door and Morgan smiled, finally happy.

But not for long.

"How could you?" Morgan looked at her mother, startled as her icy voice leeched through the room. Slowly Mary Grace turned to face her daughter, her face betraying her anger and disappointment. Morgan stayed silent to let her mother rant. She knew she would need it.

"Now I don't think I need to tell you what's wrong with you having a daughter. You're a smart girl. I'm sure you realise what you did wrong. But running off like that? Having to work it all out by yourself when we could have helped you? And what about us Morgan? Don't you think your father and I deserved to know we had a granddaughter all this time? Where did you go anyway?"

"England" replied Morgan calmly. Mary Grace's eyes flared with anger.

"England! You couldn't possible have gone further away! So now you're back and you just expect us to welcome you back with open arms like nothing happened. What about Mary K? How do you think this is going to affect her?" Mary Grace's rant came to an abrupt halt. Her face was red and her greying hair a bit frazzled. Then, when Morgan thought she was going to start shouting again she burst into tears and threw herself into her daughter's arms. Morgan began silently crying as well, her arms wrapping around her mother tightly.

"I missed you Mom." Morgan whispered as she clutched onto her mother tightly. Neither woman heard the front door open but they did here Sean Rowland's briefcase hit the ground as he stared at the two women in shock. Morgan managed to untangle herself from her mother to gaze at her father.

He seemed so old compared to what she remembered. His hairline was rapidly receding and his face looked worn and tired. He stared in shock at the young woman standing in his living room with his wife. Morgan opened her mouth to speak but before she could the backdoor slammed shut and they heard light footsteps as well as a high scream.

"MUMMY!!!!!"

Morgan's eyes filled with panic and she whipped around as Max ran into the room and swept the small girl up into her arms.

"What's wrong baby? Are you ok? What happened?" Morgan asked in a rush. She set her daughter onto the ground and looked her in the eyes. Tears flowed from the young girls eyes and she struggled to breath.

"I got stung by a bee. See." She held up her hand to show her mother a swollen red bump near one of her knuckles. She sniffled as Morgan inspected her hand.

"It's not to bad. The sting did stay in. but it's going to sting for a little while. Do you want to go run it under cold water?"

"Yea and can I put a Band Aid on it as well."

"But honey, it's not going to help."

"But it always makes it feel better."

Morgan chuckled and carried Max towards the kitchen sink. "Ok you can have a Band Aid on it as well." As held Max's hand under the tap and placed a band-aid on it Mary Grace attempted to bring Sean from his frozen state. Eventually she succeeded and they stood by the doorway of the kitchen as Morgan fussed over her daughter, making sure she was happy. Eventually Morgan looked up to see her parents gazing at her in a strange way.

"What?" she asked, slightly uncomfortable under their intruding gaze. "What's wrong?"

Her mother looked at her with a slight smile. "Nothing's wrong. You make a good mother, that's all." Morgan smiled uncertainly at her assessment and then all four of them when into the lounge to catch up. Max began to know her grandparents and Mary Grace and Sean began to relearn about their daughter and meet their granddaughter finally.

**The End**

…**JUST KIDDING!!!!! **(Ha, that was fun)

* * *

Morgan and Max were in the kitchen helping Mary Grace with dinner. The whole family was coming. Mary K, who had rapped up her court case early and coming to stay for a few days to complete the family, Aunt Eileen and her now life partner Paula with there 5 year old adopted daughter Grace, and Bree and Robbie. None of them knew she was going to be here besides Mary K and Bree. Morgan was feeling slightly nervous about having to face them all but now that the worst part was over she was sure that everything would be fine. As long as HE didn't turn up. (Foreshadowing much??)

Morgan chuckled as she watched her daughter struggle to peal potatoes. She had a look of severe concentration on her face and her tongue was just poking out of the corner of her mouth.

"Max, do you want me to help you?" she asked gently.

"No! I can do it myself. I know I can!" Max exclaimed in determination. Morgan smiled and left her to it. She knew there was no way to intervene when she was on a mission like this. She had a feeling dinner wouldn't be for some time, seeing as the only thing left to cook was the potatoes and on one had the heart to steal Max's job from her.

When the doorbell rang Morgan's head whipped up and her hand automatically floated to her daughter's shoulder. Max, being to preoccupied to notice, continued carefully pealing the remaining potatoes, but Mary Grace, who was putting all to other food in the oven to keep it warm, noticed her daughters silent panic in interest. It seemed that she was scared that a certain someone was going to come to see her. Anyone who looked at Max could tell who her father is, which seemed to point at the reason she left all those years ago.

In the lounge Sean hauled himself off the couch and went to answer the door. When Mary K's voice floated into the kitchen Morgan visibly relaxed.

"You stay here she keep up the excellent work Max, I'm going to go say hello to your aunty ok?" said Morgan to her daughter. Max looked up at her mother and smiled.

"Ok mum."

Morgan went through the lounge and towards the foyer, bumping into Mary K in the doorway.

"Morgan!" Exclaimed Mary K, hugging Morgan tightly.

"Mary K! What's with the welcome? I saw you yesterday!" Morgan managed to squeeze out as she was being squashed in Mary K's hug. Mary K laughed and released her.

"I was just so happy to see you again. I still can't believe your back!"

Morgan opened her mouth to reply but went silent as she saw two women and a small child walk through the door. They had changed a lot since she had last seen them but she still recognised them as she aunts. Mary K looked behind her when she noticed that Morgan wasn't paying attention to her and smiled.

Eileen and Paula were both frozen in the doorway, staring at Morgan. After a second Eileen unfroze and ran forward to hug Morgan tightly.

"Welcome home Morgan" she whispered quietly. Paula, who was know carrying little Grace, smiled and hugged her as well. Outside another car pulled up and Robbie jumped out of the drivers seat to help Bree out of the car. Morgan smiled at the sight. He was going to be such a good father.

Robbie's face was priceless when he caught sight of Morgan. His jaw dropped and his eyes boggled, making him look remarkably like a gold fish. After some more tear- filled reunions, in which all the tears seemed to be coming from Robbie, the crowd of people headed towards the living room when the table was set for ten people.

"Dinner will be ready soon hopefully, once the potatoes are done," announced Morgan with a slight smile.

Eileen counted the seats with a frown on her face. "Morgan, are we expecting someone else. There's one too many seats at the table."

Morgan frowned as she did some quick math in her head, then smiled when she realised the mix up.

"Oh you haven't met my…"

BOOM!

Everyone spun to look at the kitchen, where the noise came from. The noise was very closely followed by a dull splat. Before anyone could realise what had happened Morgan was running into the kitchen. She stopped just inside the kitchen to survey what was happening.

The first thing she looked for was her daughter, who stood where had left her, by the sink, with a veggie peeler in hand. She was perfectly fine, looking around the room in shock. Next she looked for her mother, who she saw was by the oven, also looking around the room in shock. Following their gaze she gasp.

The entire room was covered in shredded potato.

Morgan suppressed a giggle as she inspected the damage. Potato flesh and skin was splattered up the walls, over the ceiling, almost entirely covering Max and partly covering Mary Grace. Morgan walked forward to check the Max was ok. Max shook out of her surprised state to hug her mum tightly.

"M…mu…mum the potatoes exploded! I was peeling them and I got really angry coz I couldn't do it right and then they just exploded!"

Morgan frowned. How could that happen? Unless…no! It's couldn't be. Max couldn't do Magick. She was too young and no one had taught her how. Unless she was exceptionally strong that it came out on it's own. No! Morgan didn't want her daughter exposed to that world. It was too dangerous, especially for the descendant of the Riordans.

While Morgan was thinking Max untangled herself from her mothers tight embrace and inspected the group of people by the door curiously. They all looked at her with mixed expressions.

"Hello! My name's Max, what's yours?" Everyone was quite until Max caught sight of Mary K's smiling face.

"Aunty Mary K!" exclaimed Max as she run up to her and gave her a big potato filled hug.

"Hey Max. How are you doing? Did you and your mom have fun?"

"Well of course we did. We always have fun. Don't we mum?"

Morgan smiled at her daughter lovingly. "Of course we do honey. Now why don't we go get you out of these dirty clothes, or do you want to wear potato for the rest of the night?"

Everyone looked shocked as Morgan's motherly instincts came out strong as she herded her daughter upstairs. Mary Grace followed to find some of Morgan and Mary K's old clothes for Morgan and Max's possessions were still at the hotel. As Morgan carefully gathered up the potato covered clothes Max turned to her curiously.

"Mummy. Why did the potatoes explode?"

Morgan froze. She did not want to have this conversation with her daughter, at least not till she was older. Yes she did realise that eventually she would have to explain about their heritage and unusual abilities but she hoped that the conversation would not be needed for some time.

"Umm, well, they…spontaneously combusted. Yea that's it!"

"Umm. What's spondaninous condumption?"

"It's something you'll learn about when you're older. Now lets go down and have dinner and you can meet some more of Mommy's friends ok?" Max nodded and skipped down the stairs with Morgan in tow.

* * *

Dinner started well. Morgan explained to her old friends and family about her life over the past 10 years and introduced them all to Max. Max was getting on well with little Grace. Usually Kids Max's age don't like playing with younger kids but Max was a complete sweetheart.

Morgan eyed up the yams hungrily, but realised that there was no way she could reach them. They were at the other end of the table, next to Robbie's arm.

"Hey Robbie, could you pass the y…"

Morgan was cut off by an urgent knocking on the door. She froze. She had a feeling she knew who was at the door and it terrified her.

She didn't want to see him ever again. She was perfectly comfortable with Max growing up and never meeting her father. He could go jump off a bridge and she wouldn't care.

But deep down she knew that wasn't true. A small part of her was still in love with him and she knew that her love for him would never go away. Maybe he didn't mean to cheat on her ten years ago. Maybe they could be together again as a family and Max could finally have a father.

'No!' Morgan thought to herself viciously. Things could never be like that. Be betrayed her and that was that. She just had to stay strong and get over him. It's probably wasn't him at the door anyway. Maybe the next-door neighbour wanted to borrow some…sugar or something like that.

Mary Grace got up to answer the door and Morgan's eyes nervously followed her as she left the room and she listened intently as she continued to the door. With one hand she grasped the table tightly and with the other she held Max's hand. Everyone at the table sensed her nervousness and guess what it was about. They already knew who Max's father was.

Morgan heard the door open and then there was silence for a second. Then a rough male voice could be heard.

"Let me see her. Let me see Morgan."

In a split second Morgan realised two things.

One, his voice had changed. It was rougher, worn. Like he had suffered terribly for a decade. But Morgan knew that couldn't be true. If he found it so easy to cheat on her when she was here, why should it be any more difficult to find a girlfriend once she was gone?

Two, he was here. Which meant he would somehow get past her mother to come and see her. Which meant he would be face to face with Max. A blind person could see the resemblance between them.

So she ran.

She picked up Max and ran out of the room. She headed up the stairs, which were just out of view of the front door and dove through the first door, which happened to be her own bedroom. She looked around for a hiding place, faintly realising that her room had not changed one bit, but found nowhere. 'This room is too obvious anyways' she thought. She headed into the bathroom but shook her head. It was connected to her bedroom. Duh! Then she went into Mary K's room. It would have to do. She opened her closet and put Max down in there.

"Max I need you to stay in here and keep quiet ok. No matter what happens you stay in here. And don't listen to anything the man says ok." Max took in her mothers' urgent expression and the crazed look in her eye and deduced that know would be a very good time to listen to her mother.

"Ok Mum."

Morgan smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before closing the door. She stood in the centre of the room and waited, praying that he wouldn't be able to find her.

Then in hit her.

She was stupid. Of course he would find her. She hadn't used her Magick since she left but she doubted that hunter would have stopped. He probably sensed Max's accidental Magick thought that it was her. And he could easily tell where she was hiding.

She stiffened as she heard heavy footsteps on the stairs. Obviously he had gotten past her mother and anyone else that tried to stand in his way. She tried to prepare herself to see her unwanted soul mate after a betrayal and ten years but she knew that she would never really be ready for in. She just had to take it as it came to her.

She heard the footsteps go straight past her room without stopping, proving her previous assumptions correct. She drew in a breath as the footsteps came to the door and the doorknob turned. The door swung open. She recognised him, even though he had changed a lot. His expression held shock, hurt, pain, but above all longing.

Hunter had finally found her.

* * *

**DUN DUN DAAAAAAAAAA!!! Well that took me ages to write. Hope you liked it and don't worry. There will be lots more of Hunter in the next chapter, which is basically all Morgan/Hunter interaction (shouting match). Please review!!!**

**Oh and thanks Miranda, who reviewed to every chapter. Much appreciated!!**

**Peace out, Merry Christmas, Secret**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok everyone here's the next installment of Letters. As usual I am terribly sorry that it took me so long to update but what can I say. I've been quite busy through the holidays but tonight decided that I wanted to update so here I am, at 11.20 at night watching Gilmore Girls and typing this lovely authors note. Whilst I'm here I may as well include a disclaimer so I hereby own nothing to do with Sweep. I dedicate this chapter to MISS and all its members. Oh and I hope Minx has a good time at Parachute!! And if any of my faithful readers live in New Zealand and are planning to attend the Music festival in Rotorua then I'll be up onstage!!! As part of a pipe band we're accompanying the other musicians in one of the songs so it's going to be very exciting. There should be a crowd of 30,000 people!!!! Anyway lets get on with the story!!!**

**Warning: this chapter contains shouting and references to a Shag Fest. Read at you own risk. **

* * *

Morgan froze. After all this time he was standing in front of her. She couldn't believe it. Although she had the unbearable urge to jump out of the second story bedroom window, but she was unable to take her eyes off him. She drank him in like an addictive drug, which she had been denied for years but when she got the slightest whiff the addiction came back full force. Her eyes swept over his god like body before staring into his eyes.

She saw pain. A lot of pain and sorrow mixed with a hint of fierce longing that threatened to knock her off her feet. She stayed strong and waited for him to make the first move.

Hunter's mouth opened but no sound came out. He was in shock. After all these years the love of his life was standing right in front of him. She look so different, grown up and womanly. Her mahogany hair was shorter than when she was younger, but it still reached to below her shoulders. Her deep chocolate brown eyes stared into his and he felt himself wither under her strong gaze. All he could see was bitterness and anger. He knew he deserved it but it still hurt him to realize that perhaps the love of his life no longer loved him as her still loved her.

And then one simple word flowed from Morgan's lips sending shivers down Hunters spine.

"Leave"

Hunter stood his ground. There was no way that he was leaving without an explanation from Morgan. If she had a viable reason for leaving him then he would let her walk all over him but until then his feet were glued to the ground.

Morgan snuck a glance at the closet. Max shouldn't hear this. She weighed up her options quickly. She had to somehow get him away from the room. Hunter was in front of the door to the hallway so that was a no go. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw the door to the bathroom that connected to her own room. Luckily she saw that she was closer to it than him. She had a chance.

Hunter opened his mouth to reply but stopped as Morgan dove through the partially open door to the bathroom. He stood in shock for a second before quickly running after her. He couldn't let her get away.

Morgan knew she wouldn't get far, but maybe she could get just far enough. She plowed through her old bedroom and just as she was reaching for the handle she felt his hand close around her wrist. Firmly but gently Hunter dragged her back in to the center of the room and spun her to face him. Morgan looked Hunter right in the eye with defiance and a certain fire blazing in her eyes. Hunter could see that she had grown up a lot since she had left.

"How could you leave me like that?" Hunter barely realized that the words were coming from him mouth for he was to busy gazing at his love, his soul mate. He saw her face twist into an expression of fury at his words.

"How could I? HOW COULD I??!!! I'm not the one that decided to go round cheating on his girlfriend with some random bitch he found while he was supposedly looking for his parents in Canada! No doubt that was probably a lie. Just an excuse to go on an extended Shag fest so I wouldn't find out! I can't believe you are trying to lay this on me! I left to get away from you! And now you think that you can make me feel like dirt for not being able to face the man that broke my heart!"

Hunter stood dazed at the verbal assault as Morgan took a much-needed breath. She was flushed and flustered and focused on her breathing to try and calm down just a tad.

"I loved you" Morgan whispered in a broken voice, her eyes showing how broken she was on the inside. "But you broke my heart."

As she said it a single tear crept it's way from the corner of her eye and trailed down her cheek.

"Look Morgan, that didn't mean anything. She came on to me and I was just trying to get her off me. I love you…"

"Save it for someone who cares Hunter."

Morgan swiftly turned round and half walked, half ran out of her room and down the stairs. Of course Hunter followed her, continually opening and closing his mouth in an attempt to find something to say. Morgan continued to walk strait towards the door, ignoring her friends and family who were peeking out of the doorway to the dining room with worried expressions on their faces. As she had reached the foyer Hunter finally found his voice.

"Morgan stop and listen to me. You can't just cast me off like this. We are meant to be together. Why are you running from me? You love me remember."

Morgan froze, her hand stretched out towards the doorknob. The crowd had moved to watch or, in some cases, be prepared to intervene if things got a bit violent.

"You cannot talk to me about love" she said in a deadly quiet, icy voice as she slowly turned to face him once again. "You forfeited the right to speak to me like that ten years ago when you cheated on me."

The onlookers were completely shocked at this accusation. No one had been told to complete story behind the couple's break up and Morgan's running away. They had been too afraid to bring it up around them but never had they thought that Hunter would cheat on him Morgan.

"So before you try and find another way to bring me down why don't you just leave me alone and get out before I throw you out." With that she opened the door and held it open for him. But Hunter wasn't prepared to leave yet.

"Oh no. I am not going anywhere until we talk about this…"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WE HAVE BEEN DOING!!!!" screamed Morgan.

"WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?!"

"Hey!"

Everyone fell silent as they heard a small voice coming from the doorway leading into the lounge. Morgan's eyes widened in panic. This couldn't be happening!

Hunter turned around to see a little girl standing there glaring at him. She had long straight mahogany hair that was pulled into cute pigtails. He noticed that she had an oddly shaped, sever mouth that reminded him distinctly of Morgan's.

"I don't know who you are but I don't care. You can't talk to my mum like that!"

Hunter's jaw dropped in shock.

Morgan's daughter. Morgan had a daughter.

As his mind continued to run over the facts in his head he continued to gaze at the young girl and study her features. He noticed her British accent, which raised questions about her upbringing. He noticed how her fist were clenched in anger at him and was amazed at her readiness to defend her mother.

But then he noticed her eyes. They were a deep sea green, which seemed to stretch forever and portray her deepest emotions. They seemed so familiar to him but he had no idea where he had seen them before. Then it hit him. His mind went crazy trying to find the reason and meaning to this discovery but all of his thoughts came back to one thing.

The eyes were his.

* * *

**Wow. I have absolutely no idea what to write for the next chapter. Oh well, it'll come to me eventually. PEACE OUT EVERYONE!!!! Oh and REVIEW ALSO!!**

**Secret xoxoxo **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok I no there is no excuse for not updating in 4 months but my reason is a simple one. Life. This year has been incredible busy. Since I last updated I received my results from my Level one NCEA exams, I started year 12 at school and have all academic classes so my days are filled with mind draining work and it is now the holidays so I trying really hard to update coz I no everyone hates when I don't. I'll try and work on the next chapter as much as I can but I can make no promises. Anyway I hope you enjoy. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Ivy who is living it up in Italy right now. I HOPE YOUR HAVING AN AWESOME TIME!!!!! **

* * *

Max was infuriated. How dare this random man come in and yell at her mum like that. Her mum never did anything wrong. Sure she ran away from her family and that but Max was certain that she had a very good reason for that. Morgan Rowlands never did anything without a reason.

Hunters mind clouded over in shock. Could this beautiful little girl really be his daughter? If she was then that meant he hadn't been there for the first nine years of her life. He had been such a bad father without even meaning to be. All these thoughts were shoved aside by a single pure emotion that ran through him, directed at Morgan for keeping this from him. Rage.

Morgan was frozen in fear. This couldn't be happening. Hunter was face to face with his daughter and she knew he had figured it out. You didn't need to be a rocket scientist to see the resemblance between them. She glanced at Hunter quickly, and almost cried at what she saw.

His jaw was clenched and his eyes blazed with anger. Morgan's spirit sank. There was a small part of her that was hoping Hunter would try to be there for the two of them in the future. But she knew that anger like his would never go away. He was angry with her for running, and Morgan didn't think she could face that anger. Not now not ever. This was exactly why she didn't want to come back.

So, once again, she ran.

Fast as lightning she gathered up Max in her arms and ran out the door towards her car. She heard her family and friends yelling at her to come back but she couldn't face him again. She wretched open the back door and gently placed Max in her seat and told her to do up her seat belt. She closed the door and climbed in the drivers seat. She started the car just as her mother came running up to the car and banging on the window.

"Morgan! Don't leave us again! We can work through this!" Cried Mary Grace, tears sliding down her cheeks. Morgan began to cry herself. She took one last look at her mother.

"I'm sorry mom, but I can't do it."

And with that she sped away down the street into the night.

* * *

Max didn't dare say a word. She knew her mother was upset right now so she sat in silence as her Morgan drove distraughtly across town. She screeched to a halt outside their hotel and Morgan told Max to wait in the car as she fetched their luggage and paid the bill.

When that was done Morgan speed back onto the road, heading out of town. Max leaned over the front seat slightly so she could see her mothers face. It was pale white and tear streaked, her eyes wide with anguish.

"M…Mum. Where are we going? Who was that man back there?"

Morgan stayed silent for a second before answering in a quite, controlled voice.

"Where going home Max."

Max was scared. She had never seen her mum like this before. She didn't argue, although she wanted to. She knew it wasn't the time.

Max gazed out the window as the night sped past. They had just got to the outskirts of town, near a field hemmed in bush with a lone tree standing proudly in the clearing, when the car let out an obnoxious groan.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Morgan as the engine spluttered and died and the car came to a gentle stop. She manager to direct the vehicle to the side of the road while it was still moving so she didn't stop traffic. She pulled the handbrake on and sighed, resting her head on the steering wheel.

"Maybe we should go back to Grandma and Grandpa's…" said Max cautiously.

Morgan sighed and turned to look at her daughter.

"I'm sorry honey but we can't do that. That man, well, I don't really get along with him anymore and if he's there then I really don't want to go back. How about we head home. I know that you miss Jessica and Makayla."

Morgan saw a disappointed look on Max's face but the little angle didn't complain, knowing her mother had a reason for everything. She looked out the window, trying to think of something to do. They were stuck on the side of the road and they had to get to the airport somehow. But then, the field they were parked next to seemed very familiar.

She distinctly remembered the many days when she was a teenager that she would come here with Robbie and Bree. They would park under the big tree and walk through the bush at the far end of the field to the small clearing at the edge of the river. A much stronger memory was one of when she had stumbled along that same path 10 years ago before she left town, her heart heavy and a hand placed protectively over her stomach.

And just then the circumstances seem too much to be just a coincidence. She had come here 10 years ago because she had lost faith in what she thought was the answer in her life and she need to clear had head and take Wicca out of her life for a bit. Now it seemed to be calling to her to let down her shields and embrace her religion once more.

She knew what she had to do.

Before she was even fully aware of what she was doing Morgan had flung her door open and stepped out. She grabbed her and Max's coats from the back seat the leaned down to talk to Max who was still sitting in the passenger seat, puzzled.

"Come on Max, where going for a walk."

Max, knowing better to complain, stepped out of the car waited for her mother, who gave Max her coat and took her hand reassuringly.

* * *

**Ok so I roughly know where the stories going so I'll try and start in the next chapter now. I'm sorry that it's such a short chapter but i thought you would rather it be short than me not update at all. Thank you to all the people who are reading Letters, I love that so many people are into it. Wuv u Minx.**

**From Secret**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok guys, so I finally got my ass into gear that managed to finish this chapter for you guys. Where snowballing towards the finish now so its getting really good, if I may say so myself. If you have any troubles with anything that happens in this chapter then review and tell me and I may be able to improve. I quite happy with it though so please enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: you know the drill. I don't own it.**

**Dedicated to…the whole of Italy for managing to survive a visit from IVY! I applaud you.**

* * *

Ten minutes later the bush started to thin until they came to the clearing. It was exactly how Morgan remembered it. The full moon cast long shadows across the frosty ground and the tress swayed gently in the bitter wind. Morgan led Max to a small boulder off to one side.

"Max honey, why don't you sit here and have a rest. I know you're probably really tired."

As she said this Max stifled a yawn, nodded and sat down on the ground, her back leaning up against the boulder. Her eyes drooped closed and Morgan smiled as she breathing evened out and slowed as she fell into a light slumber.

After checking to make sure she was truly asleep Morgan moved away to a spot about three meters away from the boulder and her daughter. She thought she had the right spot but she couldn't be certain. She knew there was only one-way to be sure.

Could she do it? She didn't even know if her Magick existed anymore. Logically she knew that it would always be there but the hadn't used it or even thought about it in so long that she was sure there was a possibility that it had left her forever.

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and focused. She went into a light meditative state and searched deep into her subconscious. It took her a while but eventually she managed to snatch on to a small thread of Magick the pulsed gently in the back of her mind, going unnoticed and ignored. When she had a hold of in she let it consumer her and she gasped as her whole being became alive once more.

It was like and veil had been lifted from her, freeing her body and mind. Everything felt like it was alive and buzzing with eternal life. Her eyes were sharp and she could see such detail in everything around her, like she had been blind for the past ten year and had finally found her glasses again. She could heart and smell the life of the forest around her as well as the rush of the river and whistling of the wind through the trees.

And then she felt the minds. The minds of all the animals in the area lit up like little fires in her subconscious. She could sense them, the strongest mind in the area being that of her sleeping child not three meters from her.

Morgan felt whole again. The last ten years without Magick had been hard at first but once she had gotten used to it she had forgotten what it was like to feel your veins will with power and feel so strong and contents, so in tune with everything around her. But now that she was awake again there was no way she would ever let this go.

Her celebrations came to a halt when she remembered she was here for a reason. She could see and feel the spell that she had left on the ground in front of her and when she cast her mind into the earth she could sense her lost belongings. Not wanting to use up too much Magick too soon after only just getting it back she sighed and begin to dig at the hard earth with her fingernails. A short time later her fingers scraped against the fabric of a bag. She increased her pace to pull away the dirt surrounding it then she heaved it out of the ground.

The fabric of the bag had begun to deteriorate in some places and she cursed herself for not putting a spell on it to keep the bag in good condition when she buried it. Given the circumstances at the time she supposed that she shouldn't be too hard on herself. She gently placed the bag on the ground and pried open the top. She stuck her hand in a pulled out the first thing she touched.

It was her Book of Shadows. She sighed with pleasure at the feeling of the rough cover under her fingertips once more. She would enjoy writing in this once more. She then extracted her other books on Wicca and the box that was once her mothers and contained all her mothers Wicca tools, except for the Claddagh ring, which had stayed firmly fastened around her neck for the last ten years.

It felt so right to hold Magick once more. She felt strong and sure. Gathering up all the things she brought them over with her as she sat next to Max. She put them on the ground in front of her and closed her eyes, letting her mind embrace the Magick swirling around her long lost possessions.

As she was doing this she felt a small tug on her senses coming from the other edge of the clearing. Her eyes snapped open and she stood, advancing on the unknown anomaly while keeping an eye on her precious daughter at the same time. When she reached the trees she was instantly drawn to the spot where the Magick was coming from, but saw nothing. She looked closely at the ground, bending down to get closer, and saw a dull gleam in the middle of the grass. She leaned forward and pick up the unknown object and gasped in shock when she realized what it was.

The dull, blood red of the Morganite was exactly the same as when she had last seen it, and if she gazed into its harsh depths she was sure she could see the outline of a blurry shape, the shape of a person, of her.

A single, traitorous tear leaked out of the corner of her eyes. To her, this represented so much. A lost love, lost dreams, lost hope. The only thing she had left in her life was her baby, and she was so thankful for that.

Morgan Heard the rustle of leaves and the snap of a twig and her head snapped up to meet the gaze of two piercing green eyes. Standing about five meters away from her was the heart breaker himself, in all his sexy glory.

And she so didn't need to be thinking like that right now.

But she was tired. Tired of trying to show him what she meant, show him the fault line in her heart that he had caused.

So let and dams down and the tears flowed steadily over her cheeks. Hunter walked towards her but as soon as he got too close she held up her arms and stepped back a bit.

"Will you at least let me explain?"

His voice was so fill of sadness and uncertainty that she nodded. She turned and headed back to Max, who was still fast asleep by the rock. Morgan sank to the ground once more and gently smoothed down Max's mussed hair before turning her full attention onto Hunter once more.

Hunter wretched his gaze away from her…his…their daughter, he would have time to get to know her later hopefully if Morgan would believe him. He stayed standing, knowing he was too nervous to sit.

"I never meant to cheat on you…" he began, raising his hand to stop her from arguing with him over this point.

"When I went you Canada to find my parents, I was so full of hope. In a way I found what I was looking for. Answers and at least one of my parents. My father is now living with me here in Widows Vale. Can you believe it?"

Morgan gave him a slight smile. It really was great news. She knew how much his parents had meant to him and she was happy he had found them, but she had a feeling there was more news on the way.

"But while I found my father I also found out the fact that my mother, she was dead. And so in amongst all of this was the biggest heart ache of all."

Morgan waited patiently for him to continue, curious as to what he thought was more important than his mother. Maybe the girl he was kissing was his real Murin Beatha Dan, his soul mate. The answer she got was not what she was expecting.

"I was away from you."

Morgan looked at him in shock. He admitted this fact with such love and such conviction. She could hear it so clearly but her heart and mind refused to listen still. There was no way he loved her, not when he would kiss that girl like that. As if he knew what she was thinking Hunter tried to quell her fears.

"That girl that you saw me kissing, she was a powerful witch that I saw investigating, she cast a spell on me Morgan. Please believe me when I say there is no way I would willingly cheat on you. I love you. Always have, always will."

Then she felt it. The shields around her heart leaked and she understood what he was saying. She didn't totally forgive him, but she could clearly see the truth in his words. And she felt all the feelings coming back to her from so long ago, making her feel warm and fuzzy. He heart began to pound in irregular rhythms and he breathing caught as she realized what was happening.

She was falling in love all over again.

She stood slowly and faced him, her head held high. She could see the nervousness in his face as he waited for her to say something, but what she had to say could not be conveyed in words.

She took and simple step forward, grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a sweet, gentle kiss.

Their mouths stayed locked for several minutes and they held onto each other dearly, both never wanting to relinquish their hold. She they pulled apart the stared each other for a few seconds before they each broke out into a happy smile.

"I love you too…" Morgan whispered, before slapping him across the face. "But that doesn't mean I forgive you yet!"

Hunter raised a hand to his cheek, which was beginning to turn and angry shade of red. Morgan took his hand in both of hers and placed a series of feather light kisses across the lacerated skin on his face.

"But its nothing we can't work out over time."

Hunter chuckled lightly at her antics. As Morgan joined in they heard a sound from behind them. As he heard this Hunter realized with sinking feeling that neither of them had been paying attention to their surroundings fro the last few minutes and now he was hit by a wave of dark Magick so strong it almost made him double over.

Morgan whipped around and felt her heart stop at what she saw.

Her baby, eyes wide with fear, was being held with and large hand across her mouth to stop and making noise and an arm around her torso, keeping her in place. The man that held was large and heavy set with square shoulders and a strong jaw line. His eyes held a menacing, power hungry quality that scared the living daylights out of Morgan. But the main thing that scared her was that she knew what this man was capable of. She stared into his brown eyes, exactly like her own, as he spoke in a menacing voice that sent chills down her spine.

"Well daughter of mine, we meet again."

**

* * *

**

Dun Dun DAH!!!!!!!! Hows that for climatic?! Please please please review so that I can feel uber mega special and I may update sooner. LOVE YOU ALL!!!! I have MUNA this weekend so GO JAPAN!!! Peace.

**Secret **


End file.
